


Movie Night

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 12 - FreeJust Barry and Len watching Frozen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Movie Night

Len carried the bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda into the living room. Barry sprawled across the couch, his arms resting against the back. He looked like a dead animal. Seeing Len with the snacks brought him to life. Rolling his eyes, Len placed the popcorn on Barry’s lap.

“Here. I made the food. So, I get to choose the movie.”

“Too late. I already chose one.”

“Oh,” Len turned to the screen, “And what movie is….” He trailed off when he saw what his eyes refused to believe.

It was that cartoon Disney movie about the queen with ice powers. What was it called? Frosty? Len shook his head in awe and glanced back at his lover. He knew Barry had a childish side, but the idea of two grown men watching something like this was too much.

“Gee, Barry. I don’t know. I was thinking Silence of the Lambs or the Shining.”

“It’s Christmas. We can only watch Christmas movies.”

“That a law now?” Len crossed his legs.

“Yep.”

“Is this movie even about Christmas? Or are you only counting it because of all the snow?”

Barry gave a smile that wasn’t at all innocent. His charm won Len over. He planted a kiss on those sweet lips, stroking his fingers through the locks of Barry’s hair. Len pulled away.

“Would that make me a Christmas themed villain?” Len pondered out loud.

“If you were still a villain, then yeah, I guess. Now hush and watch the movie.”

Len grumbled and sipped at his Dr. Pepper. He cuddled closer to Barry as the movie went on. He found that he actually liked it more than he thought he would. The fact that the main lead would do anything to protect her little sister was definitely something he could relate to. And the way she isolated herself to protect her loved ones was unusually mature for a kid’s movie.

Suddenly, during the middle of the movie, Barry said, “Maybe you should dress as Santa?”

Len did a doubletake. Where did _that_ come from?

“What?”

“Well, if you want to be a Christmas themed villain, you should dress the part.”

“Barry, did Weather Wizard hit your head a little too hard the last time you two fought?”

“Ha ha,” Barry smirked, “Sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about you in a sexy Santa costume.”

“You did hit your head. Nothing about Santa is sexy.”

Barry kissed him on the lips, “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m sure you in red would do things to me,” his voice was husk. Len cracked up laughing.

“Shut up and watch the movie, dork.”

“Merry Christmas, Len.”

“Merry Christmas, Barry.”


End file.
